Merry Christmas, Darling
by Shima-kyuuketsuki
Summary: the GazettE - Reituki - Reita ne sait pas quoi offrir à son amant pour noël, ses amis vont lui suggérer un présent bien singulier...


**Titre **: Merry Christmas, Darling.

OS pour **lala-chan** (lala-chan183 sur skyrock)

**Auteur **: Shima-Kyuuketsuki

**Pairing** : Ruki x Reita (Ruki en seme)

**Genre** : Mignon, dans l'esprit de noël, lemon.

**Contraintes** : Reita en mère noël avec des porte-jarretelle. (XD)

**Mots imposés** : Banane / Fer à lisser

**Résumé** : Reita ne sait pas quoi offrir à son amant pour noël, ses amis vont lui suggérer un présent bien singulier...

**Note** :Sur mon blog, j'avais fait un article pour que les lecteurs me demandent ce qu'ils souhaitaient, quelques contraintes qu'ils voulaient pour que j'écrive un OS pour noël, voici le premier ^^

**Note 2** :Mon premier écrit au présent ! Au brouillon, les premières phrases je les avais faites au présent et je me suis dit que ce serait une nouvelle expérience, alors je l'ai entièrement écrit avec ce temps-là ^^

* * *

.

**Merry Christmas, Darling**

.

Noël approche à grands pas. Les enfants et de nombreuses personnes attendent les fêtes de fin d'année avec une impatience démesurée, mais pas moi. Oh ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas l'ambiance joyeuse qui règne dans les rues, au contraire, tout cela me rend heureux, les lumières, les sourires des gens, la neige, l'odeur des confiseries, tout cela me plait énormément. La seule chose qui me tracasse en ce moment, c'est l'enfer des éternelles courses de noël. Je survis à la foule, aux files d'attentes sans fin pour payer, aux enfants qui font des caprices, aux fans qui veulent des photos, tout ça, je le gère parfaitement. J'ai déjà acheté les cadeaux pour mes parents, ma sœur, mes neveux, mes amis et pour tous les gens à qui je tiens. Enfin, à presque tous les gens à qui je tiens. En effet, depuis neuf mois, je suis en couple avec une personne et je ne sais pas quoi lui acheter. Cette personne n'est autre que le chanteur de mon groupe, alors ce n'est pas n'importe qui. De plus, avec l'argent que nous gagnons, il a tout ce qu'il désire, et je ne me vois pas lui acheter des petites choses sans intérêt comme les années passées, après tout, nous sommes en couple maintenant et puis je sais que lui trouve toujours le cadeau parfait, ce qui me met encore plus la pression.

C'est tout affolé que je vais frapper chez Kai, notre batteur, lui saura peut-être me conseiller. Je frappe et attends quelques secondes avant que deux têtes surmontées de bonnets de père-noël apparaissent. Kai tient son fils dans ses bras et me sourit de manière radieuse. Il m'invite à entrer et nous nous installons dans sa cuisine. Une bonne odeur chatouille mes narines.

« Tu prépares quelque chose ?

- Oui, une tarte à la banane, les enfants en raffolent, me dit-il tout en désignant ses deux enfants qui raclent avec gourmandise les restes de préparation au fond du saladier.

- Ils sont mignons !

- Tu l'as dit ! Tu as l'air préoccupé Reita ! S'inquiète Kai.

- Je... je ne sais pas quoi offrir à Ruki pour noël. Maintenant on est un couple, et tu sais comment est Ruki, si le cadeau ne lui plait pas, il est capable de ne pas me parler pendant trois mois !

- Ruki est quelqu'un de difficile, c'est vrai !

- Oui, et puis il a tout ce qu'il désire ! Dès qu'il veut quelque chose, il se l'achète, ça n'arrange pas mes affaires ça !

- Tu devrais peut-être demander à Uruha, ils s'entendent vraiment bien tous les deux et sont assez similaires sur certains points, et puis lui aussi il est... Kai se stoppe et me regarde, ne sachant s'il doit continuer sa phrase ou non.

- Tu peux le dire, j'ai un peu moins de mal maintenant avec ce nouveau « statut », enfin, si je peux dire.

- C'est bien que tu l'acceptes plus maintenant ! Donc oui, puisqu'Uruha aussi est gay et un grand ami de Ruki, il aura peut-être une idée ! Tu aurais dû aller le voir lui plutôt que moi, rigole le batteur.

- Je préférai venir voir maman Kai, j'ai un peu peur des idées qu'Aoi et Ruwa pourraient me proposer ! »

Kai rigole et nous changeons de conversation. La tarte est maintenant sortie du four et la moitié a déjà disparue dans l'estomac des petits monstres du batteur. Mon portable sonne, c'est la cause de mes tourments qui m'appelle, autrement dit, mon petit-ami.

« Allô ? Dis-je la bouche pleine.

_- Tu manges ?_

- Oui, je suis chez Kai, il a préparé une tarte à la banane.

_- Mmmh, c'est sex !_

- Ruki, tu veux quelque chose ?

_- Oui, j'aimerai bien gouter une certaine banane moi aussi ! _Dit-il malicieusement.

- Je pense que si tu m'as appelé, c'est pas pour me violer dans un coin ! Je soupire doucement, ce petit homme m'exaspère quelque peu à toujours penser à « ça ».

_- Je voulais seulement savoir quand tu allais revenir. _Me dit-il d'une petite voix

- Je dois passer voir Aoi et Uruha, ensuite je vais chercher des affaires à mon appart' et je viens chez toi ! »

Je raccroche après quelques autre mots et Kai me regarde avec amusement.

« Je pouvais imaginer sa petite bouille triste d'ici, rigole-t-il.

- Oui, il se sent seul, il n'aime pas rester seul trop longtemps !

- Reita, soupire Kai, tu ne comprends vraiment pas toutes les allusions qu'il te fait depuis quelques semaines ?

- Quelles allusions ?

- Rei, il voudrait vivre avec toi !

- Mais non, il ne m'en a jamais parlé !

- Ruki est fier, Ruki est prétentieux, Ruki est pervers, mais Ruki devient très timide lorsqu'il s'agit de parler de ce qu'il ressent, et toi tu ne comprends pas tout ce qu'il veut te dire !

- Mais les allusions c'est pour les filles ! Un mec ça ne comprend jamais ce genre de choses ! Et puis, je suis sûr que tu te fais des idées !

- C'est ton choix de me croire ou non, mais Ruki crève d'envie de vivre avec toi. Il ne sait pas dire ce qu'il ressent, ce dont il a envie, encore moins maintenant, il aurait trop peur que tu le rejettes ! Tu n'étais jamais sorti avec un garçon avant, il a peur de te brusquer ! »

Je ne suis pas vraiment convaincu par les paroles de Kai, mais j'arrête de le contredire, voyant bien que je n'aurai pas le dessus. Je reste encore une trentaine de minute chez le batteur avant de me diriger vers l'appartement des guitaristes pour leur expliquer mon problème.

C'est installé sur le canapé, bière à la main, qu'ils réfléchissent à un cadeau pour mon cher et tendre. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Uruha se décide à parler.

« Bon, je ne vois pas ce que désirerai Ruki à part deux choses.

- Quoi ?

- Je pense que ça ne va pas te plaire dans un premier temps.

- J'ai un peu peur de ce que tu vas me sortir là...

- Ruki a tout ce qu'il veut dans la vie et ce n'est pas un petit cadeau anodin qui lui fera plaisir venant de toi.

- Oui...dis-je avec appréhension, en suivant de manière quelque peu sceptique le raisonnement du guitariste.

- Cependant, il y a deux choses qu'il désire secrètement, enfin, pas secrètement puisqu'il m'en a fait part, mais il y a deux choses qui feraient de lui un homme comblé et épanoui.

- Bon Ruwa, t'accouches !

- C'est délicat à dire mon grand ! Surtout à toi, alors laisse-moi le temps de me préparer ! Bon, ce que Ruki désirerait plus que tout ce serait... comment dire... on va commencer par celui-là, ça passera mieux... que vous viviez ensemble...

- Kai m'en a déjà parlé tout à l'heure mais...

- Oui, Ruki ne te l'a jamais dit, il a peur de te faire fuir en te proposant de passer à l'étape supérieure, donc il ne te le dira jamais de but en blanc !

- Faut que j'y réfléchisse alors... Mais je me vois mal lui offrir une clé pour noël ! C'est naze !

- Justement, tu pourrais faire une mise en scène pour qu'il n'oublie jamais ce noël, et puis si tu lui offres la deuxième chose, c'est sûr qu'il n'oubliera jamais ce noël mon chou !

- C'est quoi cette deuxième chose ?

- Heu... comment dire pour ne pas te choquer... heu... ta... mmmh... ta... virginité anale ! »

J'ouvre de grands yeux horrifiés.

« Attentez attendez, bon... J'ai accepté de sortir avec Ruki, je l'aime, même si c'est un homme, j'ai donc avoué avoir des tendances bisexuelles, mais il n'a jamais été question de me faire prendre !

- C'est sûr que ça serait comique, voir le grand et viril Reita se faire prendre par un pervers d'un mètre douze ! Dit Aoi en riant, ce qui lui vaut une claque sur la tête de la part de son amant.

- Reita, reprend Uruha, je sais que ton égo d'homme fort et viril en prendrait un coup, seulement, Ruki lui aussi est un homme et il a des envies, tu comprends ?

- Je ne le satisfais pas assez ?

- Là n'est pas la question ! Ruki aimerait bien que tu te donnes à lui corps et âme, seulement, il ne te le dira jamais !

- Mais il m'a ! Je suis tout à lui !

- Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr que toi ! Tu refuses de lui donner ton corps !

- Mais il l'a mon corps ! C'est juste que je veux pas qu'il me...

- Pourquoi ? S'étonne Aoi.

- Ça doit être psychologique, poursuit Uruha. C'est un homme, il ne veut pas se faire prendre !

- Ça ne m'a jamais dérangé moi, continue le guitariste brun en embrassant son amant.

- Vos histoires ne m'intéressent pas ! Mais j'ai besoin d'aide !

- On te l'a apporté notre aide, à toi de jouer mon chou ! »

On discute alors de tout et de rien avant que je ne rejoigne mon propre appartement, puis celui de Ruki.

.

Trois jours après cette discussion, un gros colis arrive chez moi. Quelque peu sceptique, je décide tout de même de l'ouvrir. Je n'ai rien commandé, mais l'écriture sur le paquet m'est familière. J'enlève doucement le scotch, puis ouvre avec délicatesse le carton. Mes yeux s'écarquillent alors que je vois un amas de tissus rouge et blanc bien plié, surmonté d'une lettre. Je la prend avec appréhension et commence lire les lignes calligraphiées.

_« Salut mon chou ! Au cas où tu changerais d'avis pour le cadeau de noël pour ton cher et tendre amour, nous t'envoyons tout ce dont tu auras besoin ! Bien sûr la clé en plastique sur le collier sera à remplacer par celle de ton appart' ! N'hésite pas à nous contacter si le bustier et les jarretelles sont trop serrés, on t'apportera la taille au dessus !_

_Amusez-vous bien bande de petits coquins !_

_Ton fidèle Uruha ! »_

Mon visage avait perdu ses couleur au fur et à mesure des lignes écrites par le guitariste. Le tissu rouge couvert de fourrure blanche façon noël se trouvaient donc être un bustier, des porte-jarretelles et autre lingerie coquine à tendances féminines dans les tons de noël ! Jamais je ne porterai ça ! Il n'en est pas question ! Mon égo en prendrai un sacré coup ! Vous m'imaginez soumis dans cette tenue ? Il en est hors de question !

Je sens soudain un souffle dans ma nuque. J'étais tellement plongé dans mes pensées que je n'ai même pas entendu Ruki arriver par derrière. Je sursaute et tente de refermer le colis avant qu'il ne voit quoi que ce soit de compromettant.

« C'est quoi ? Me demande-t-il.

- Rien rien ! »

Je me retourne vers lui et l'embrasse tendrement, en espérant faire diversion.

« J'ai cru voir un corset !

- Oui, le facteur m'a donné un colis pour la voisine, elle n'était pas là...

- Et tu ouvres les colis de tes voisins toi !

- Je croyais que c'était pour moi !

- Mais le facteur a dû te prévenir !

- Ruki ! »

Il arrête de me poser des question et fait soudain sa bouille toute triste. Ce n'est pas juste, il sait que je ne peux pas résister à ça ! Je soupire.

« Ruki, si je ne veux pas te montrer c'est que...

- C'est une surprise ? Me demande-t-il le yeux brillants.

- En quelque sorte... Dis-je hésitant.

- Oh ! C'est pour toi ou moi tout ce petit attirail ?

- Heu...

- C'est mon cadeau de noël ?

- Peut-être bien ! »

Je souris en prononçant ces paroles alors que Ruki commence faire la moue.

« Qu'y-a-t-il ?

- Ben, si tu m'offres ce genre de lingerie pour noël, c'est indirectement un cadeau pour toi. Tu espères que je te satisfasse dans cette tenue, en fait tu n'es qu'un égoïste ! » Me dit-il avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Je reste quelques instants sans bouger, quelque peu choqué par les paroles de Ruki. Je le sais bien, Ruki est une personne capricieuse et qui se vexe très rapidement s'il n'a pas ce qu'il veut. Je soupire doucement et m'approche de la porte de la salle de bain. Je frappe en l'appelant, mais aucune réponse ne me parvient. Il en sort vingt minutes plus tard et ne m'adresse qu'un « Dépêche-toi on a répétition dans une heure ! » avant de sortir fumer sur le balcon.

.

La répétition se passa dans une ambiance tendue à cause de l'humeur de mon chanteur. Quand elle se finit, il est parti directement à son appartement, ne me suppliant pas de rentrer avec lui, ce qui est plutôt rare. Uruha s'approche de moi et me demande ce que je lui ai encore fait. Je lui raconte la scène et sa conclusion est bien celle que je ne voulais pas entendre :

« Sa réaction est normale, quand on connaît bien Ruki, cela ne nous étonne même plus. À mon avis, il arrêtera de te faire la tête dans deux jours, c'est-à-dire à noël, quand tu lui offriras un cadeau autre que celui auquel il s'attendait et qui ne lui plait pas ! Tu sais comme moi qu'il faut que tu enfiles ce joli costume, que tu donnes envie à ton chanteur et que tu le laisses te faire l'amour ! »

Uruha part et je me dirige vers mon appartement la tête pleine de questions. Je voudrai bien faire plaisir à Ruki, mais me faire prendre quand même... Mon égo va en prendre un coup ! Je n'ai jamais été soumis ! C'est sûr, j'aime Ruki, mais je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à lui donner ce qu'il attend. Je veux bien faire l'amour avec lui, je veux même plus que bien, mais faire l'amour en introduisant son pénis dans mon anus, cela me fait peur.

.

Le soir de noël est arrivé bien trop vite à mon goût. Je n'étais pas sorti de mon appartement depuis la répétition, j'avais passé mon temps à réfléchir. Bien entendu, Ruki ne m'avait pas appelé, je n'avais eu des nouvelles de lui que par l'intermédiaire d'Uruha. J'ai peur de le perdre. Je connais pourtant bien Ruki et pourtant je lui ai sorti un mensonge concernant son cadeau de noël qui l'avait blessé. Ruki est une personne fière et lunatique qui est restée un peu en enfance. Il attend noël avec impatience chaque année pour recevoir ses cadeaux et si ceux-ci ne lui plaisent pas, il boude.

Il est dix-neuf heures, Ruki et moi avons prévu de passer le réveillon en amoureux. Je ne sais pas si cela tient toujours dans son esprit, mais moi je n'ai pas l'intention de le perdre par simple fierté d'homme. Je m'approche du carton maudit et déplie soigneusement son contenu. Je soupire et hôte doucement mes vêtements, me retrouvant nu au milieu de mon salon, le visage quelque peu horrifié à la vue de ce que je dois enfiler.

Je commence par mettre le mini boxer rouge bordé de duvet blanc, dont deux lanières pendent à chaque extrémité pour accrocher les jarretelles. J'enfile ensuite le corset assorti au boxer et dont deux pompons de fourrure blanche pendent des lacets. Je passe délicatement les bas sur mes jambes et finis par accrocher le collier rouge de cuir duquel pend une clé, celle de mon appartement.

Je me dirige ensuite vers la salle de bain où j'attrape mon fer à lisser pour arranger ma coiffure. Je n'ose pas me regarder dans le miroir, j'ai honte, vraiment honte. Même dans cette tenue, j'ai chaud. Ce n'est pas que je suis excité, mais l'appréhension de ce qui va se passer dans quelques heures me donne chaud. J'enfile un pantalon, pour que l'on ne voit pas mes bas rouge et un long manteau noir. Je prend ma voiture et je conduis jusqu'à l'appartement de mon petit ami. Les jointures de mes doigts ont blanchies tellement je serrais le volant.

Arrivé devant sa porte, discrètement, j'enlève mon pantalon et le dissimule dans le sac que je porte à mon épaule. Je sonne, Ruki finit par venir m'ouvrir, le visage non souriant. Je lui offre un timide sourire en lui disant que je venais passer le réveillon avec lui. Il me fait entrer et s'affale sur le canapé. Je me mets en face de lui, ne sachant pas trop comment m'y prendre face à ce petit être qui me fait la tête.

« Ruki...

- Quoi ?

- Tu comptes bouder toute la soirée ?

- Je ne boude pas, me répond-t-il sans me regarder.

- Tu ne m'as même pas embrassé pour me dire bonjour ! Depuis l'autre jour, tu ne m'as pas adressé la parole !

- J'ai... Commence-t-il avant de se taire de nouveau.

- Tu as dû être déçu, je m'en doute. Tu sais, j'ai réfléchi pendant des jours et des jours au cadeau que je pourrais t'offrir, mais rien n'étais assez bien pour toi, je me suis torturé l'esprit comme jamais. J'en ai même été jusqu'à demander de l'aide aux autres. Ce que tu as vu l'autre jour, c'était un colis que m'envoyait Uruha. On avait parlé et il m'a dit que seulement deux choses te combleraient. Je ne voulais pas, c'était au-dessus de mes forces, mais pendant ces deux jours, j'ai longuement réfléchi et j'ai vraiment eu peur de te perdre. Je ne voulais pas que tu me quittes car ma fierté masculine n'aurait pas pu surmonter cette épreuve. Je t'aime Ruki et je veux que tu saches que je suis tout à toi, entièrement. »

Ces mots ont été durs à sortir, mais de voir le visage de Ruki contrarié en face de moi m'a aidé. D'ailleurs au fur et à mesure de mes paroles, il avait relevé le visage et un sourire avait commencé naître sur ses lèvres.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'ouvre doucement mon manteau et le laisse glisser au sol. Les yeux de mon amant s'écarquillent et sa bouche s'ouvre sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Je me mets à califourchon sur le petit corps de mon chanteur et embrasse ses lèvres dans un tendre baiser. Il en profite quelques instants avant de se s'écarter et de me demander sérieusement, tout en jouant avec mes pompons de fourrure :

« Rei, tu es sûr ?

- Je t'aime Ruki et je veux te faire plaisir ! »

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre que je reprend ses lèvres entre les miennes. Il joue avec ma langue pendant que ses doigts s'amusent de plus en plus avec les pompons accrochés aux lacets de mon corset. Je me retire et me lève doucement.

« On sera plus à l'aise dans ta chambre ! » Dis-je à mon amant qui me dévore des yeux.

Bon, quitte à jouer le jeu, jouons jusqu'au bout ! Je commence me diriger vers la chambre de Ruki tout en me déhanchant assez explicitement. Je suis mort de honte, mais bon, c'est pour faire plaisir à l'homme que j'aime... Mais c'est quand même la honte ! Si on m'avait dit un jour que je porterai une tenue dans ce genre, j'aurais fracassé la tête de celui qui avait osé imaginer ça, mais là, je me retrouve à faire une sorte de show privé à mon petit ami... La vie est cruelle par moments...

Une fois arrivé dans sa chambre, je vois Ruki qui me suit, le regard plein d'envie. Si je m'écoute, je l'allonge violemment sur le lit et commence les choses sérieuses, seulement là, ce soir, c'est à moi de me laisser faire. A ces pensées, je deviens un peu moins sûr de moi, une appréhension que je ne connais pas s'immisce doucement dans mes veines.

« N'ai pas peur Rei, je serai doux ! » Me dit Ruki tout en me serrant contre lui.

Je prend sur moi pour essayer de me calmer et je le laisse prendre les devants. Il m'embrasse encore une fois avec tendresse et amour. J'en gémirait presque ! Quand la personne qu'on aime nous embrasse de la sorte, c'est une sensation indescriptible. Un mélange de bonheur, de bien-être, de plaisir... Je ne pourrais jamais me passer des baisers de Ruki. Tout en continuant ce délicieux échange passionné, il m'allonge doucement sur le lit. C'est une position étrange, je n'ai jamais été dominé. Cependant, voir Ruki au dessus de moi, m'excite à un point inimaginable. Il a l'air d'un homme, un vrai, viril, empli de désir, et tout ce désir est procuré par moi, j'aime ça ! J'appuie doucement sur son corps pour qu'il s'allonge sur moi. Il m'écarte doucement les cuisses pour bien se positionner, je me crispe soudainement. Ruki sourit et me donne un coup de bassin sur mon bas-ventre, qui s'éveille sous ce trop-plein de désir, pour me détendre, ou du moins pour ne plus que je sois crispé par l'appréhension, mais par l'envie. Il m'embrasse encore une fois avant de se redresser pour ôter ses vêtements, puis il me regarde fixement avant de me demander de me mettre debout. J'ai un peu peur, connaissant l'esprit pervers de mon chanteur, mais j'obtempère tout de même. Après tout, c'est son cadeau de noël, il fait tout ce dont il a envie.

« Déshabille-toi ! » M'ordonne-t-il tout en s'asseyant sur le lit face à moi pour profiter au mieux du spectacle.

Je reste abasourdi quelques instants, puis commence lentement onduler des hanches, ce qui fait naître un grand sourire mi-satisfait, mi-pervers sur le visage de Ruki.

Inconsciemment, je me prends au jeu. Alors que mes hanches ondulent lascivement, je porte ma main à ma bouche et caresse mes lèvres doucement, puis lèche mon doigt sensuellement sur toute sa longueur. Je descend ma main dans mon cou, je parsème mon torse de caresses, puis ma main arrive à mon entrejambe. Je regarde Ruki avec une moue perverse, et applique de légères pressions sur ma virilité éveillée, ce qui accélère ma respiration immédiatement. Je remonte mes mains au niveau de mon corset, puis j'attrape les pompons de fourrure que je malaxe lentement, avant de commencer défaire les lacets, avec une lenteur exagérée, pour quelque peu frustrer mon petit-ami. Je le vois grimacer, ce qui m'arrache un sourire, puis une fois le corset délacé suffisamment, j'écarte doucement les deux pans de tissus pour l'envoyer au sol. Alors que mes hanches balancent toujours doucement, je fais glisser ma main sur l'une de mes cuisse et défait la boucle d'une de mes jarretelles. Je la fais glisser lentement le long de mes jambes imberbes – de douloureux souvenirs de l'épilation me reviennent, mais on ne dira rien, je suis un homme, un vrai, un viril, quoiqu'on peut se poser des questions en me voyant ainsi – Enfin bref, je fais subir le même sort à mon autre jarretelle et je me retrouve à présent seulement en boxer rouge bordé de duvet blanc orné de lanières pour accrocher les jarretelles. Mes hanches ondulent de plus en plus langoureusement alors que j'attrape le haut de mon sous-vêtement, sous le regard gourmand et plein d'envie de mon amant. Encore une fois, je l'enlève avec une lenteur exagérée, puis le balance je ne sais où dans la chambre. Je me suis maintenant nu et complètement excité face à Ruki qui est dans le même état que moi. Je me demande sincèrement quand il va enfin se décider à me sauter dessus. J'ai envie de le sentir contre moi, j'en ai besoin. Si les rôles avaient été inversés, je n'aurais même pas attendu qu'il se dévêtisse aussi lentement, je l'aurai fait moi même en moins de trente secondes !

« Ruki »

Je l'appelle doucement, ce qui le fait sourire. Il se lève et se colle à moi, ce qui me fait soupirer de plaisir.

« J'attendais que tu m'appelles mon amour » Me chuchote-t-il en mordillant le lobe de mon oreille.

Je souris aussi en moulant encore plus mon corps contre le sien. Je prend alors son cou qui m'est offert comme terrain de jeu, mais il me repousse doucement pour de nouveau m'allonger sur le lit. Il m'écarte de nouveau légèrement les cuisses avant de se positionner sur moi, ce qui me crispe une fois de plus. Il soupire puis caresse mon bas-ventre du sien, ce qui nous fait haleter tous les deux. La sensation de son membre tendu contre le mien m'a toujours électrisé et il le sait très bien. Il connait tous mes points faibles, mes endroits sensibles et il se fait toujours un plaisir de jouer avec mes réactions. Il m'embrasse, je ferme les yeux, mais je le sens bouger, comme s'il essayait d'attraper quelque chose. Je ne me pose pas plus de questions et enlace mon amant en approfondissant le baiser, bougeant lentement mon bassin contre le sien, voulant encore plus ressentir ce plaisir que me procure le corps de Ruki. Je sens une de ses mains se glisser entre nos deux corps et attraper nos deux virilités pour les maintenir l'une contre l'autre lors de nos mouvements de bas-ventre. Ma respiration est de plus en plus saccadée et mon cœur cogne fort dans ma poitrine. Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime Ruki ! Le simple contact de son corps contre le mien m'électrise et réussi à effacer toutes les sensations de plaisir que j'ai pu ressentir auparavant avec les femmes, pour les remplacer par des sensations bien plus fortes. Peut-être que je pense cela simplement parce que je l'aime plus que tout, je ne sais pas. La seule chose dont je suis certain est que Ruki est la personne avec laquelle je veux passer le reste de ma vie. Je veux me donner à lui. Même si j'ai peur, je veux qu'il sache combien je l'aime. Il y a trois jours, il ne fallait même pas me parler de ce que je suis en train d'offrir, mais la peur de le perdre a prit le dessus sur ma fierté d'homme et je veux qu'il sache que je suis tout à lui.

Alors que nos langues jouent entre elles avec acharnement et que nos virilités se caressent, je le sens caresser une autre partie de moi, ce qui me rend nerveux. Instantanément, il rend le baiser plus fougueux et appuie ses caresses sur mon bas-ventre pendant qu'il prépare mon intimité à l'aide de son doigt. Ça me gêne, ce n'est pas très agréable, mais les autres attentions que Ruki porte à mon corps me font bien vite oublier cette légère intrusion. Il dû faire pénétrer un autre doigt, car la douleur se fait plus intense d'un coup. Même tout ce que fait mon amant pour essayer de me faire oublier ma douleur est vain. J'essaye de bouger un peu pour trouver une position plus confortable, mais je n'y arrive pas. Il passe un autre doigt dans mon intimité et je me sens comme déchiré de l'intérieur. Je veux cacher ma douleur, mais ça fait vraiment mal ! Ruki m'embrasse encore, me murmure qu'il m'aime, accentue ses mouvements de bassin, mais la douleur ne disparaît pas. Je le vois se relever, enfiler un préservatif et appliquer consciencieusement du lubrifiant sur sa virilité et autour et dans mon intimité pour faciliter le passage. Je suis tendu, il le sent et attend encore un peu avant de passer « aux choses sérieuses ». Il laisse jouer sa langue avec la mienne, me caresse possessivement les hanches et les cuisses et peu à peu je me détend. La peur ne m'a pas quitté, mais je lui fais confiance, il fera tout pour ne pas me faire mal, même si ce n'est pas gagné. Après tout le corps de l'homme n'est pas vraiment conçu pour ça !

« Viens Ruki »

Il sourit tendrement, puis m'embrasse de nouveau. Je le vois prendre son sexe dans sa main et l'approcher de mon entrée. Il me lance un dernier regard pour être sûr. Je lui souris et il reprend ma bouche d'assaut, tout en me faisant sien. La douleur est atroce. J'ai mal. Vraiment mal. Je me sens déchiré de l'intérieur. Je sens même du liquide couler légèrement entre mes cuisses. Une fois que Ruki a totalement pris possession de mon corps, il ne peut retenir un gémissement. Lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux, il tombe sur mon visage crispé de douleur. Aussitôt, je le vois paniquer.

« Rei... Oh... Excuse-moi... Rei... Tu as mal ? … Mais tu saignes Rei ! »

Je n'arrive pas à parler, mais j'essaye de lui sourire pour le rassurer. Bien sûr, il sonne faux et Ruki s'en rend compte. Je l'attire donc à moi pour l'embrasser du mieux que je peux. Il dérive ensuite vers mon cou et je l'entends haleter fortement. Je sais ce que c'est de devoir se retenir et je m'en veux un peu de devoir faire subir cela à mon amant, mais là, j'ai vraiment mal. J'essaye de prendre sur moi et bouge légèrement mon bassin. Ruki étouffe un soupir de plaisir dans mon cou. L'entendre gémir ainsi m'électrise une fois de plus.

« Tu peux bouger Ruki !

- Mais...

- Vas-y ! On ne va pas rester comme ça indéfiniment ! »

Il sourit puis entreprend de faire de légers mouvements. La douleur est toujours présente, mais je suis quelque part heureux de voir Ruki comme ça. Ses coups de reins sont toujours légers, il se retient, mais je lui en suis reconnaissant. Plus le temps passe et plus la douleur diminue. Je ne sais pas si j'aime ça ou non, je sens toujours une gêne. Ruki arrive de moins en moins à se retenir, je le comprends, sachant parfaitement que les pulsions ne peuvent pas être retenues indéfiniment, surtout quand on est dans le corps de la personne que l'on aime. Les coups de bassin de mon amant se font alors plus passionnés, quelque part plus brutaux, mais je commence ressentir du plaisir. La douleur a disparue, laissant seulement place à une légère gêne, qui est bien vite enfouie sous une vague de plaisir intense. Je ne peux retenir quelques gémissements qui ravissent Ruki, à en juger par son sourire satisfait. Il se penche de nouveau vers moi et m'embrasse, bien que j'ai du mal à suivre le baiser à cause du plaisir que je ressens et ma respiration saccadée. Mon bassin bouge à présent en accord avec celui de mon chanteur, le plaisir nous submerge. Ruki va toujours plus vite, à mon plus grand bonheur. Après quelques minutes, je sens Ruki se faire de moins en moins régulier dans ses mouvements. Il passe une main entre nos deux corps luisants et attrape ma virilité tendue, pour me procurer encore plus de plaisir. Nous haletons et gémissons de plus en plus fort, nous accrochant à l'autre comme si nous voulions que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais. Je sens la fin arriver. Je ne veux pas, mais mon corps ne semble pas du même avis. Ruki a de nouveau plongé sa tête dans mon cou, ses cheveux chatouillant mon visage. Mes bras l'enlacent toujours fort contre moi, et mon bassin bouge en rythme avec le sien. Sa main flatte toujours mon sexe, je n'arrive plus à me retenir, je me libère dans la main de Ruki en gémissant son prénom. Il me suit quelques coups de bassin plus tard et se laisse retomber sur moi. Nos respirations sont encore saccadées, nos yeux sont fermés pour profiter encore un peu de ce moment. Je sens Ruki se retirer de mon corps, mais il se rallonge sur moi, me serrant fort contre lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, il commence m'embrasser le torse, monte dans le cou, puis s'échoue sur mes lèvres dans un tendre baiser.

« C'est quoi cette clé accrochée à ton cou Rei ? Me demande-t-il.

- La clé de mon appartement, j'aimerai que tu viennes vivre avec moi Ruki.

- C'est vrai ? Me demande-t-il les yeux brillants.

- Oui.

- Mais pourquoi dans ton appartement à toi ? Le mien ne te plait pas ? Se vexe-t-il.

- Si si bien sûr, on peut aussi aller dans le tien, moi j'ai mis cette clé parce que je n'avais que celle-là, mais dans le tien ou dans le mien, ça m'est égal Ruki, tu sais...

- Je te taquinais mon cœur, j'aimerai beaucoup vivre dans ton appartement ! »

Je souris tendrement, amusé par l'attitude de mon chanteur, puis l'embrasse amoureusement tout en lui souhaitant un joyeux noël. Je me positionne confortablement dans le lit et me laisse doucement sombrer dans le sommeil, mais Ruki semble en avoir décidé autrement.

« Tu ne vas quand même pas dormir ? Je sais que tu n'en peux plus tellement je suis bon amant, mais quand même ! On est le soir de noël, alors tu viens avec moi et tu ne dors pas ! »

Je me lève péniblement et nous nous rhabillons avec un sourire gourmand et plein de sous-entendus plaqué sur nos lèvres. Bien entendu, j'enfile les vêtements qui se trouvent dans mon sac, et non ceux que je portais à mon arrivée ici. Une fois dans le salon, je demande à mon amant :

« Tu as prévu quoi pour le dîner ?

- Tu crois que je suis capable de cuisiner un dîner de réveillon moi ? Me demande-t-il sérieusement. Bien sûr que non, j'ai réservé une table dans un restaurant ! »

Il me sourit, prend son manteau et ses clés de voitures, puis se dirige vers la porte pour se chausser, m'entraînant avec lui. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver adorable. Ce soir, je me suis donné entièrement à lui et finalement, je ne le regrette pas. Je l'aime et je vais vivre avec lui, et c'est tout ce qui importe. Même si vivre avec Ruki risque d'être comique par moments, notamment sur le plan de la cuisine, car je ne cuisine pas et mon amant non plus, ou alors sur l'organisation, Ruki a des tendances maniaques et moi bordéliques, peu importe au fond. Je vais vivre avec l'homme que j'aime et je pense que ce sera une expérience merveilleuse, enrichissante et synonyme de bonheur et d'amour, mais par dessus-tout, qui, je l'espère, durera jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura plu !

Joyeux noël à tous ! =D


End file.
